The Void Rises
by son of Zebedee
Summary: The Day Reginald Ashram has feared comes to pass. Cho'Gath and the Void Rise up to try and conquer all of Runeterra. Can the Void be stopped?
1. Prologue

_**Author Intro Notes:**_

**When I started playing league it was Spring 2012. My friends who got me into the game said I should play Cho'Gath. And Cho was the first champ I bought. And i bought all of his skins immediately (Loch Ness is my personal favorite) and every day I played leveling up to 30 I had at least one Cho game. I was always intrigued by Cho's lore that says '**_Woe betides the day when Cho'Gath grows weary of the League_**' and the basis of the story was there. Over time I played more champs. I also had a idea for Jax's back story. Originally the two were different stories. But I decided to merge the two. **

**I started working on 'The Void Rises' in Oct 2013, just after I finished my first fan fic (Castle, TV show); it also explains why Zed was chosen as the demonstration, I was so sick of him being OP 'must first pick / ban' at Season 3 worlds. So No I didn't steal LordHippoman's story "End Of An Era: Unholy Alliance"; I'm sure the basic idea is shared by many people and each has their own version of it (I'm sure there are others like these that I haven't found either). I don't put any WIP's on this site. I only start putting them out when they are at least rough drafted. And as more of the this story kept coming out it started to grow larger and larger, so eventually I decided that every champion would appear. **

**Also my spelling and grammar suck. And if not for Attune and Dovahzeymah helping me edit this story would be nigh unreadable. Thank you both. Internet High Five out to both of you.**

**Thus I'd like to thank Marc 'Tryndamere' Merrill and Brandon 'Ryze' Beck for making such an awesome game. I don't own League of Legends or any of the characters. This is my creation not to be affiliated with Riot Games.**

**And finally I'd like to dedicate this story to my Dad. He may not of ever played League but he got me where I am today.**

* * *

_The Void Rises_

Prologue

_The Grandmaster Joins the League_

High Councilor Reginald Ashram had a vision from the Stars. This vision was of the utmost importance. It dealt with the savior of all Runeterra, why Runeterra needed one he did not know. Right now there was peace. But he trusted the Stars. His visions were very vague except in the man's description. In his visions he saw a three fingered Ioian with a purple cloak wield weapons and armor of great power. Reginald had to find him with just this vague description. Months later, he was made the first High Councilor of the League, then Reginald knew it was time to seek out this man. After a few months of secret inquiries, Reginald Ashram found the man.

His was named Jax and was sword for hire. Speaking to Jax's recent employers, they said he was simply above average in fighting skill and ability. He was born to a single Ionian mother, who died when Jax was only two years old. Reginald could find no information about Jax's father. Since Jax had no parents he was raised in orphanages. Jax didn't get along with all the other kids in school. Other children teased him about not having parents. To make matter worse he had just three fingers on each hand, which added to the teasing. This lead him into a lot of fights. Thus, Jax learned to fight from a young age, and instead of finishing school, he became a mercenary. According to several people that Reginald Ashram spoke to, there was nothing separating Jax from your average mercenary. Most would question if this was the right, could this be the man the stars were pointing him to? But Reginald Ashram did what the Stars told him to do. And they told him to get him into the League as a Champion or that is what he thought the Stars were telling him. If they were telling him different then they would send him a new message.

Reginald Ashram put Jax at the top of the list of those to receive a league judgement. Though he rigged the process. Normal when up for League Judgement to become a champion one must face an Observation and Reflection. Jax received neither. Reginald rigged it to make sure Jax would be a League Champion. This was one of Reginald Ashram biggest displays of power and at the time he was one of the most powerful mortals on all of Runeterra.

And over time Jax was show to be worthy of the status of Champion. During Ashram's tenure as High Councilor Jax was undefeated. But Jax was destined for more that merely a League Champion. He was going to be the Hero of Runeterra.

* * *

_The Void is Patient_

The Terror of the Void was seen as a weak champion in the league. Having no dash or speed ups, Cho'Gath just simply didn't move around the Fields of Justice like many of the newer champions. The ninja Zed had openly criticized Cho'Gath as relic of the past, a creature that should never be summoned again. Zed had said although Cho'Gath was an original champion of the league that he, no it, was outclassed by the newer champions, and should never be found on the fields of justice anymore. Zed set out to punish any summoner that used Cho'Gath against him by repeatedly killing the monster on the Fields of Justice.

Little did Zed know, but Cho'Gath was biding his time. He was just waiting to show his true form, before letting the other voidborn in. The first High Councilor of the league Reginald Ashram had worried about the day that Cho'Gath would grow weary of the league. The truth was that Cho'Gath had grown weary of the league from the day he joined it. Cho'Gath had let the league contain him and could escape whenever he so chose.

Since Cho'Gath, Kog'Maw and Kha'Zix were all closely watched by many, the leader of the void knew that someone else had to make preparations for them. The Void had someone that would do its call and beckoning. Whatever the Void commanded of Malzahar, the Prophet would obey. The Prophet of the Void eagerly awaited the day when the void would invade.

And that day was coming. Soon.

* * *

_Soraka's Vision from the Stars_

Soraka was meditating. The Star Child was using this time to listen to the Stars, to see if they had a message for her. When the Stars called out to her, it was always to show her where one of the wounded were. The Stars guided her to who she needed to heal.

But this time, it was different.

Was message about the future? Soraka questioned in her mind. She was unsure, but could this be? A prophecy from the Stars? This was a monumental event for Soraka. But something was happening, and it was strange; It involved Jax fighting in wintery passage over a bridge. Soraka didn't see what Jax was fighting, but she could since its presence. A mammoth presence of evil. Jax had to face this creature, something Soraka had never seen before. Soraka tried to concentrate on the creature.

It was then that the Star Child was shown what Jax was wearing, in immense detail and each piece of equipment the Star called out its name and description. This part of the vision was far from subtle. In fact, Soraka knew this was of utmost importance, not what the creature was. This is what the Stars were telling her. The Star Child quickly learned each item and burned them into her memory so when needed, she could recite all six in the same detail as the Stars showed her.


	2. All Void Breaks Loose

**Thank you for reading my story; I will update as it gets edited (and I reserve the right to edit published parts ;)  
**

"What if Shen trained Rammus to be a ninja? We could have a ninja armadillo!"

"What if Cho'Gath wore a suit and tie and had a pipe and wine? Gentlemen Terror," The Grandmaster at Arms said.

"That was my Harrowing drinking escapade while dressing up in my Esquire costume a few years ago," The Rabble Rouser replied.

"You have a point there."

Jax and Gragas were drinking together as they often did. They were in Noxus today at Gragas' new bar. Gragas had gotten into trouble the last time they were in Noxus, so they had to be a more caution. Now they only visit his own bar and not other establishments. However, they still drank as much as they could at his new pub, and drink they did.

Gragas and Jax were renowned for their drinking abilities throughout Runeterra. They could out drink anyone they went up against; and one of those contests lead to some problems in Noxus, which is why they were drinking at Gragas's tavern.

Today they were making up different costumes that different Champions of the League could wear. And some of them they wish certain female Champions would wear. It was a conversation that had its moments. Not many but it had them.

"Here's to us, greatest drinkers in all of Valoran." Jax held out his mug to Gragas.

Gragas clashed his mug with Jax. "Ain't that true." And Gragas chugged another glass down. They had lost track of what number this one was.

When they had finished and put the pints down there was a figure standing to the side of their little booth (if you could call anything that fit Gragas little). The figure was another Champion of the League (which it had to be). Olaf, the Berserker.

Olaf and Gragas were two champion aligned with Freljord. Olaf because he was born and raised there. Gragas because Queen Ashe aligned herself with the large man. Now Olaf and the Vikings supported Sejuani as the rightful Queen of Freljord. To heat things up a little more Gragas and Olaf along with other League Champions to get into a heated argument about who had the best beard and could drink the most. So when he was there Jax was prepared for a little bit of heated words. Gragas and him threw them out all the time when they were as tipsy as they were now. Perhaps there would be a bar fight between the three of them. Jax always won those as he won all battles in the League.

But the reason Olaf was here was not about that. "You two claim you can out drink anyone do ya?"

"That we can make." Gragas burped out, not really making any sense. Gragas was a little drunk by this point, which not uncommon. They had had quite a few pints by this point. They wouldn't say 'a few too many' because to them that was never true.

"Well I'll see to that." The Viking said. "The members of Lokfar could do you in."

The fat man responded, "I doubt that." Jax wasn't at the last altercation between the two of them (though there were several other League Champions as well). Things were getting a little heated between the two of them. Perhaps Olaf wanted to start a fight. Jax wouldn't mind that at all. "Why don't you sit down, drink it up with us why don't you."

"I will. I'll show you the might of Lokfar belly." And with that Olaf sat down next to Jax, as there was no room next to Gragas. The barmaid came by soon and another round was ordered.

And many more rounds as well. Olaf showed he could drink with Jax and Gragas. The three of them talked about various things. Mostly about life in the League and its conveniences. And after another three rounds or so they started talking about most male topics.

Any pretense about whether Sejuani or Ashe being the true leader of Freljord was irrelevant to that table. Whatever happened with the 'greatest beard' fight was forgotten. That day Jax and Gragas found a third drinking partner: Olaf the Berserker.

When the tavern closed they had to be escorted out, Noxian rules required that Bar Owners couldn't keep their taverns serving themselves. Neither of the three could stand by that point and they were led to a carriage that would take each of the three back to the institute of war. By the time they got back Jax was able to walk on his own to his quarters. The same could not be said of Gragas or Olaf but Jax didn't concern himself with them getting back to their quarters. When Jax opened his door he had a surprise waiting for him.

"Hello Grandmaster." The Blade Mistress said, calling Jax the play name of hers.

"To what do I owe your company this time Sivir?" Jax didn't lock his room. Sivir had just walked in a while ago, as she often did when she would go to 'meet' with Jax.

"I was wondering where you had been, I've been waiting on you for a long time." She ran her hand along the edge of Jax's bed.

"I was out with Gragas drinking." Jax kept things simple and truthful.

The Blade Mistress approached Jax. She was not dressed for battle, which was a rare thing. She was wearing revealing clothing more than she usually wore in Jax's room. Sivir straightened up and looked straight into Jax's eyes. "So you weren't with Sarah then?" The Sarah that she was talking about was none other than Sarah Fortune. Otherwise know as the league champion Miss Fortune. Jax had been rumored to be one of Miss Fortune's lovers recently. And he had, long before the rumors started actually. But Sivir knew that, he never hid that from anyone who asked.

Jax responded. "And so what if I was, would you care?" Jax turned it back on Sivir. She was trying 'to gain an edge' on Jax with the verbal foreplay before they went to his bed. Jax didn't care for it. This was a booty call. Sivir and Jax had a lot of them together. Neither cared for the list of lovers the other had. Jax had bedded many of the famous females in Valoran including League Champions. In his mind all women wanted a 'piece of the champ' just like Sivir did now. And Sivir had almost any man she had ever wanted to bed. This was a mutual filling of needs for both of them.

"No, I do not." Sivir said as she chuckled a little, moving towards him.

"Then lets get this started." He reached around Sivir's waist bringing them close to one another. Their faces mere inches apart.

Sivir began to twist her head to meet Jax's with her own. "You waste no time Grandmaster."

* * *

Cho'Gath had been summoned to Summoner's Rift. As had Zed and eight other champions that day. Unknown to everyone watching but the others were not going to be important, for the Void's soon to be relieved plan was only concerning Cho'Gath and Zed. This was a small engagement over a land dispute in southern territory of Noxus just North of the Great Barrier. On its surface this match was nothing big in the grand scheme of things. But that was only on the surface. There was a lot going on underneath. Little did anyone watching this match know what was going to transpire. The Void had chosen Zed as a demonstration to the power of the Void. Thus Void had manipulated the mind of the Summoners so that Zed and Cho'Gath would meet each other on the field of justice. Thus Zed and Cho'Gath soon met near the center of top lane on the map, just as the Void intended.

They saw each other, and do to vision wards around the map, they both knew only the two of them were in the area. Zed went in expecting to kill Cho'Gath as he had always before.

Zed went in, and taunted the voidborn, "I am the blade in the darkness" and used the techniques of the shadow to apply a Death Mark to Cho'Gath. Death Mark was one of the shadow techniques Zed had mastered and was quite lethal with in, on and off the fields of Justice. By rule of the League Zed could no longer place the shadow of his mark behind his target, he had to place it where he started the channel. Much like the weapon restrictions the High Council once put on Jax, this was to make it more fair on the Fields of Justice.

After putting the mark on his target, Zed had made more shadows each throwing shurikens and slashing. Zed was cunning and moving gracefully that awed many onlookers, and to impress his lover Syndra occupying the middle lane. But what his opponent was doing in response confused the crowd. Cho'Gath wasn't moving. The Terror of the Void was just standing still taking everything. To those watching outside it was if Cho'Gath was just accepting his fate. The Summoner who had called Cho'Gath that day was mocked by many of those around him. But something else was going on. Something that would shock everyone watching and sends chills all throughout Valoran, from the Northern Freljord to the south jungles.

When Champions of the League were summoned and fought on a field of justice they didn't actually go out there. Powerful magic put copies of they out there they controlled, like an avatar. They had access to everything the champions had. More importantly Death was not 'real'. When a champion died on a field of Justice after a few seconds a new 'avatar' spawned at the base until one side conceded or the nexus was destroyed. This was considered the most powerful and important of the Summoner magic at the Institute of War, it was what fundamentally allowed for the League of Legends to exist. Battle without death for peaceful conflict resolution. The League of Legends assured everyone that nothing would ever be powerful enough to disrupt this.

Today the Void was going to show its power to overcome this.

Zed had finished his combo, just as he learned from the Shadows. He stood in front of Cho'Gath as the Death Mark exploded. He had felt he had done enough to kill Cho'Gath without the Death Mark exploding. But the master of the shadows was just as content to see the Death Mark explode and Cho'Gath guts spill everywhere. His love of power and terror would be throughout the crowd when the beast guts were everywhere.

Then the Death Mark exploded. And nothing happened.

At first Zed figured the magic of the league had erred. He never truly trusted the League or its magic. He surely had done enough to kill Cho'Gath two times over. Then everyone started to look at the beast. Cho'Gath had no wounds. No cuts, no blood, no sh it as if Zed had done nothing to the Terror of the Void.

Cho'Gath let out a loud laugh. "Pitiful human. The League could never contain me, the Terror of the Void. Today the Void shall show its true form." With that Cho'Gath grew in size and let out a loud scream. Gho'Gath had shouted before, but not like this. Not as loud and not as powerful. This was a yell unlike any other and it crippled the human. The shout was so loud that Zed was deaf from the scream. The ninja had never heard something so loud before or felt anything so powerful. The shock wave caused sever The yell put a powerful disable on Zed, he couldn't make another shadow to try and get away. Then Cho'Gath used one of his legs to pound the ground. A split second later spikes form out of the ground around Zed and impaled him. Zed was motionless, barely conscious, and almost dead. Cho'Gath walks up to his prey thundering with each step of his powerful two legs. As the creature towers over Zed it spoke, "Your soul will feed the Void." With that the creature devoured Zed.

Now normally when Cho'Gath feasted on another champion on a field of justice it was just an avatar. Their soul was not attached. But today was different. Today the Terror of the Void was going to show its true power. Cho'Gath wasn't feasting on the avatar of Zed, Cho'Gath was actually feasting on Zed.

Zed was actually dead.

Cho'Gath had killed the Master of Shadows, not some soulless avatar that would respawn shortly. No, to the horror of everyone spectating this match, Cho'Gath had feasted on the real Zed, had overcome the magic of the league to kill the real Zed. Cho'Gath had consumed Zed's soul and become more powerful, on and off the Fields of Justice.

This was but a preview of the true power of the Terror of the Void.

Vessaria Kolminye and the rest of the councilors were petrified by what they saw. Zed soul was not apart of the nexus anymore, he was not going to be coming back. Confusion was going around about what they just saw. And when it was time for Zed to come and the didn't, realization came over everyone what had just transpired. Vessaria looked directly at Cho'Gath and it was as if he was looking straight back into her eyes with that grin. Everyone had realized what the creature had done. How powerful his abilities truly were. Immediately there was extreme panic by Summoners and counselors as they fled there watching posts to other areas, mostly just away from the monster Cho'Gath. So much panic the other eight champions stopped fighting, something that had never happened before. It was soon communicated to the champions what had happened.

Soon Cho'Gath was off Summoner's Rift and walking down the Serpentine River. Each step Cho'Gath took the ground shook a little. No one dared stop Cho'Gath after what happened. At least no man or Yordle. But Cho'Gath's path was blocked by something else. Alistar the Minotaur was forbidding Cho'Gath from leaving.

"Terror of the Void you shall not pass me and leave."

"Leave my path mortal or you life will end."

Alistar formed his fists and bent his knees. "Mess with Bull and you get the Horns." As he exclaimed this the Minotaur launched himself at the Voidborn. Alistar bellowed a large yell as his horns connected with the Voidborn. Normally the blow would knockback the target. However the blow didn't even seem to dent the Voidborn. Then the Terror of the Void and the Minotaur engaged in battle on the Serpentine river. Alistar let out his triumphant roar. Cho'Gath responded by using the Feral Scream as he had on Zed. However Alistar could overcome this, unlike Zed. Then Alistar used his more powerful ability, unleashing his Unbreakable Will. The two seemingly traded blow for blow. It appeared to the few onlookers, more hiding behind tree cover out of the way, as though Alistar and Cho'Gath were engaged in an epic duel.

But that battle was pointless. Cho'Gath had lost his patience and just took a bite out of the Minotaur. With his four upper limbs Cho'Gath pulled the minotaurs legs while the Terror of the Void bit down harder. Then in one motion Cho'Gath tore Alistar in two, using his jaw to toss up the upper half, then the minotaurs top half into the voidborn's throat. And then Cho'Gath swallowed the top half of Alistar. Cho'Gath left the bottom half there for all to see the true power of the Void. The Void leader knew leaving the body so that no one could dismiss the true power of the Void, the panic would spread to all across Runeterra.

Cho'Gath then walked away from Summoner's Rift, south towards the route to his destination. Leaving thunderous footsteps in his wake and devoured any that stood in his way. Cho'Gath had grown weary of the League and woe is to Runeterra before it falls, to the power of the Void.

* * *

Malzahar knew this day was coming. The day the void would show its true power. Whenever Cho'Gath, Kog'maw or Kha'zix was called by a Summoner to fight on a Field of Justice Malzahar watched for the day when the Void would do away with the constraints of the league. Every time Malzahar went away disappointed. Until today. When he awoke the Void told him what would happen today.

Today Cho'Gath would show his true powers.

As the leader of the so called 'Cult of the Void' he was going to be proven right. He knew the truth. Soon the Void would overtake Runeterra. There was no denying it. But right now the Void was calling on him to get Kog'maw back to Icathia. He went to Kog'maw's room and lead him out. Normally this would not be possible but after what Cho'Gath did everything was in chaos. The Void had also caused a break out of Renekton and Nocturne as the Void had struck a deal with them. The guards on Kog'maw's room left their post in fear, word of what Cho'Gath did had spread like a wildfire even all the way south to the Institute of War. And the Prophet of the Void was taking advantage. He used food to lead Kog'maw out to the east much like how he lured Kog'maw to the League in the first place.

Icathia was on the southern side of the Great Barrier Mountains near the eastern edge. The Great Barrier mountains roughly separated Valoran into a Northern half and a Southern half. There was thought to be only one passageway through the Great Barrier, Morgan Pass which was near the center of Valoran. But there was a secret passageway near the eastern edge of the mountains that lead to the ruined remains of Icathia. Only two people had ventured through this passageway in the past 100 years. Malzahar and Kassadin.

Kassadin the leader of the 'Preservers' was about to proven wrong. There was nothing anyone could do to stop the Void's conquest. All should submit to the power of the Void.

Malzahar was pleased with his actions as he lead Kog'maw east along the northern border of the Great Barrier. Though he felt something was amiss.

* * *

Back on the banks of the Serpentine river there was much sadness on Summoner's Rift. Various Champions, Summoners and Spectators gathered around the areas where Cho'Gath had killed Zed and Alistar.

On summoner's rift, where Zed's blood was coating the ground, Syndra was knelt on the ground. She had been another of the champions summoned that day, as the champion working the middle lane, using the common terminology, on the team with Zed. The Dark Sovereign was doing something she rarely did. She was crying. A lot. She was hurt, her lover was dead. Cho'Gath had overcome the powers of Summoner's Rift and Feasted her beloved Zed. The tears kept flowing. The tears were not going to stop anytime soon.

Various Summoners and other league champions came by to wish her condolences. As if they mattered right now. Ioian Summoners didn't come by, just Noxian and Zaun mostly. Zed and Syndra were not well liked by the Summoner's and Champions from the Island nation they were from. They were resented by most and many had taken solitude in Zed's death.

That is why Syndra was so surprised by who she saw approach her.

"What are you doing here Akali?" She more exclaimed in anger than as a question.

The Kinkou Ninja just looked down towards Zed's body, not facing Syndra. She spoke so very slowing and in barely more than a whisper, "I came here to morn..." Akali stopped and looked around while exhaling.

"Are you not glad he is dead!" Syndra roared back at the Fist of Shadows. "Were you of the Kinkou Order vowing to end Zed's Order of Shadows."

Akali looked down where Zed blood was on the field. "Zed's order of shadows greatly threw off the equilibrium of Runeterra." She paused and continued on. "The day would come when the Kinkou would be strong enough to Pruning the Order of Shadow."

"Then why are you so sad, why are you not rejoicing?" Syndra was asking out of anger, echoing in the distance even. When Akali did not immediately respond Syndra conveyed more of her emotions. "Why must you mock me now?"

At this Akali looked at her. "I am not mocking you, Dark Sovereign." She took a deep breath in. "Zed didn't tell you about me."

"Didn't tell me what?" Zed had told her everything. Everything about the Shadow Techniques. Knowledge was power and Syndra loved power. They had basked in the power together.

Akali spoke in just more than a whisper a little louder than her first words, "It is possible he did not know."

Syndra was not happy with Akali's deflection and vagueness. "I'm tired of you games Ninja."

With that Akali looked at the ground and the blood once more. She let out her secret that her mother had told her a long time ago. A secret that Zed himself may not of known, one that she had not even told Shen. "He was my father."

This was a stunning revelation. Everyone who heard it gasped, including Syndra. To everyone around it was if that time paused. Akali was Zed's daughter? That didn't seem possible. Confusion and bewilderment filled everyone in earshot. The Dark Sovereign finally left out a "How?"

"My mother was attracted to Zed and was one of his lovers a long time ago." Akali answered very plainly. She had gone through this before in her mind.

Again everyone was stunned by what had just been said. "How long have you known?" Someone asked in the background.

Akali didn't know who had asked by she answered them. "My mother told me on her death bed. When Zed turned to the Shadow's my mother left him. She found out she had just started carrying me. My mother told me that she hid me from Zed. Though I always felt when I was near him that he knew. That he was waiting for the time to tell me, to surprise me, to gain an advantage when he needed it." Akali continued on. "When I was first told I could not believe it. I was furious with her. But somehow, deep down, I knew it to be true." She took another pause to gain another deep breath. "I resented everything my father stood for. I've dreamed about the day of Pruning the Order of Shadow. But seeing him die; A part of me is saddened. A large part of me. I feel the pain I had when my mother died." Akali knelt down by the blood of her father across from Syndra. She reached out and touched some of the blood soaked grass. "I hope your soul finds peace Father." With that Akali got up and walked away.

Syndra was still in shock from what had just transpired.

Meanwhile many people including League champions and summoners, were gathered around Alistar's remains on the river banks where Cho'Gath had left the Rift. The Minotaur was loved by many, especially those who had fled from Noxus. Though most Noxian elite loathed the Minotaur. Of all the people on Valerran none knew of the struggle than Xin Zhao. Xin Zhao and Alistar were long ago Noxian slaves that were in the Fleshing, though they never faced each other. This had given them a bond that no other champions could understand.

Eventually Xin Zhao was freed by then King Jarvan Lightshield II (father of the current King of Demacia) well before Keiran Darkwill trapped Alistar and entered the Minotaur into the Fleshling. Only Xin Zhao had conquered more opponents than Alistar. Like Xin, Alistar was freed by someone. Though the Minotaur was freed by a servant girl, named Ayelia, not the King of Demacia.

Xin Zhao stood over the remains of the Minotaur. He had a saddened look on his face, which is something he rarely had. The Last time Xin had such a face is when Jarvan II was buried. He spoke aloud, "You have fought valiantly my friend. Your prowess in battle is matched by only the very best. I knew whenever you were summoned to my team on the Fields of Justice that my team was in a good position to win. The few times you were summoned to the opposing team I knew we were in a for a tall order." He knelt down and touched the Minotaur's flesh, "You shall be avenged my friend." He stood up and looked around and held up his pike above his head, "Cho'Gath shall perish by the tip of my spear."

With that the Seneschal of Demacia gave his look of determination. The look he gave in battle; the one that countless opponents in the Fleshling had come to fear. Then he simply walked away. Cho'Gath and the Void had picked a fight with a mighty warrior that day.

* * *

Teemo the Swift Scout was following Malzahar and Kog'maw. He had sure to stay far enough behind to not tip them off that he was following. He scene from his observation post of what Cho'Gath had done and knew that someone should watch the other Voidborn currently at the institute of war, namely Kog'maw. He got there just in time to see Malzahar lead Kog'maw away. He hid from them as they left the institute. Afterwards he followed them along their eastern route, thinking they may be going to Noxus. But they were south of the common routes to Noxus. So Teemo started to mark this trail. He been doing so for hours now. Teemo had lost track of time but knew this would be important.

However suddenly just before sunset Malzahar stopped. Teemo quickly employed his camouflage techniques he had learned. Malzahar quickly scanned the area around Teemo shook his head and continued on. After a few seconds Teemo was following them again. After another hour Malzahar and Kog'maw went into some tree lines. Teemo couldn't see where they went. So he proceeded with extreme caution. He readied a special dart in his blowgun that would blind its target for a short duration. Teemo entered the wooded area where he lost sight of the Prophet and Kog'maw.

At first he saw nothing. The Swift Scout preceded cautiously. He slowly but swiftly to not reveal his location. But as he went around another tree the trap was sprung. It was too late for the Swift Scout.

Kog'maw had laid down some ooze to slow Teemo's movement then Malzahar laid down a Null Zone centered where Teemo was standing. The Null Zone was quickly draining Teemo's life force away.

"Bow to the Void! Or be consumed by it." Malzahar uttered.

"Never." Teemo called out as he shot his blinding dart at the prophet.

"Very well then." With that Malzahar used his Nether Grasp to lock down Teemo. Malzahar telepathically spoke to Teemo, "Come mortal, witness your demise." In that time Teemo's life was drained out of him. And soon Teemo was dead.

The Void gave orders to the Prophet. The voices commanded Malzahar to leave the yordal's body there. The Void told him that soon some mortals would discover his remains and the power of Void would grow. Word would spread and people would grow to fear the Void. To save themselves they would ally rather than be destroyed, thus more would turn to 'the Cult of the Void'.

But right now Malzahar was heading east to the secret passage to Icathia with Kog'maw, just as the Void told him too.


End file.
